The Fanfiction Site
by missytini
Summary: What happens when Naruto discovers fanfiction dot net? -new-
1. They said WHAT!

Once again, I do not own any of the characters in this story. Hence the word _fan_ in fanfiction.

This is my idea of what it could be like if Naruto, Sakura and Saskue (and of course, Kakashi) found fanfiction dot net. Aka this site. All the "quotes" are just random ideas that I've had. If you want me to quote your story in future chapters... Message me or whatever. D

* * *

Surfing the Internet, Naruto stumbled across a site that seemed to have millions of hits as he searched for his own name.

"hey? This could be interesting" he mused to himself as he clicked on the link.

"Hey, Sakura! Saskue! Come and check this out! People are writing stuff about us!" Knowing that they couldn't hear his shout, Naruto jumped out of his chair and ran off to find them.

As always, he found Saskue and Sakura outside, practicing their various jutsu in the backyard of the house that they were renting together for the summer.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Are you almost done? I found the funniest site ever!"

Kakashi paused with a bemused look on his face as he looked up from his book.

"we're almost done, could this possibly wait a minute?" Although knowing from the look on Naruto's face, waiting that short amount of time would be next to impossible.

"_There's nothing stopping this boy once he's gotten started, is there?"_

Looking cool and calm as always, Kakashi called the other two over.

"Apparently, in case you haven't heard, Naruto wants to show us something that he found on the internet"

Rolling his eyes, Saskue replied with his regular response  
"hn",

There was a sudden thump, as Sakura had lost her concentration and managed to fall from the branch she was standing upside down on.

"COME ON!!"

Enthusiastically Naruto bounced his way inside, towards Kakashi's laptop, where he had the window open.

Shrugging, Kakashi followed Naruto inside. Giving each other a "oh my god, what is he up to now" look, Sakura and Saskue followed them inside.

When the trio arrived in the study, (a misnomer, as no studying ever got done in this room), Naruto was doubled up on the floor, laughing so hard he was crying.

"A-ppar-ent-ly… Saskue… looks… like… a… vampire…" was all they could get out of the laughing blonde.

Glaring at Naruto, Saskue glanced at the laptop screen.

"_I should have told you earlier… But there wouldn't have been a time…"_

_Saskue wrote on the wall, under Naruto's handwriting._

"_Please don't be scared just because I'm a vampire."_

In his usual manner, Saskue kept reading, mildly intrigued about what this _person_ could have possibly written. To his horror, he read:

_Appearing for the last time, before Naruto had to leave forever, Saskue pulled the blonde boy into a deep embrace, holding him for the last time._

"_Dobe… I wish you never had to leave me…"_

"_Saskue… I don't want to leave you…"_

_Slightly breaking the embrace, Saskue looked into Naruto's eyes, the two boys held their loving gaze, before they brought their lips together for the last kiss that they would share as lovers – vampire and human._

Saskue's face lost all of it's colour as he took a step back.

"Dobe… Read this…"

Rising from his position on the floor, Naruto read the paragraph that Saskue pointed out. Following Saskue's lead, his face lost all of its colour.

"OH MY GOD! EWWWW THAT IS SO GROSS!! SO DID NOT NEED TO READ THAT!!"

Shoving the horrified Naruto out of the way, Sakura grabbed the mouse and closed the window, to find another fanfiction in a new window behind the last one. Mystified at the title, "Change in Love" she started to read;

_The sun had set over the hills, as Kakashi and Iruka were lying on the picnic blanket, feast forgotten as they copied some of the ideas found in Kakashi's beloved books._

"Kakashi-sensei, you have to read this…" Sakura stated, thinking of the reaction that she could get out of her sensei with this fic.

_-inner Sakura- "Oh my GOD this is going to have the best reaction EVER!"_

"Wha?"

During the time that Saskue and Naruto were lying on the floor, (of course not in each others arms, as so many SasuNaru fangirls would love) out of pure shock of what people could _possibly_ think to write about them, Kakashi had drifted back to his book, inwardly confident that no one would write things like that about him. Although he had this sneaking suspicion that someone would.

Growing impatient with her Sensei's obliviousness, Sakura replied sharply,

"Read this."

His only visible eye grew wider as he continued to read.

""Sakura, be glad that you did not read any more. For that, I bring you… THIS!"

His single eye glinted evilly, as he typed her name into the search engine.

"Hmm… I don't think that the first few would give me a good reaction… Imagine if Iruka and I were together, we'd be the laughing stock of the academy. If I chose one with her and Saskue, we'd all end up with bleeding eardrums she'd squeal that loud."

Quickly glancing down the story, Kakashi decided that this one would be revenge enough. Knowing Sakura's immense dislike for Ino, this fanfic would do perfectly.

"Sakura, I want you to read this."

Moving out of the way, Kakashi let Sakura read the start of the story;

"_Ino? Why did you leave me, leave me when all I wanted was you?"_

"_I didn't mean to, I still love you Sakura, that is, if you still love me…"_

Fury took a hold of Sakura as she read the piece.

"How DARE someone think that Ino and I could… EWEWEW"

It took all of Kakashi, Naruto and Saskue (who had quite recovered from the shock of them possibly being gay with each other) to stop Sakura from destroying Kakaski's laptop.

"_If I blocked this site, then curiosity will cause the Naruto to somehow get beyond it, and we'll just have this entire situation all over again."_

"Yo, everyone."

Glancing up from holding the infuriated Sakura down, Naruto and Saskue replied with;

"What's up, Sensei?" and

"hn" respectively.

"Write your own."


	2. CherryEmoFox AWAY!

Sorry this is only a short chapter guys, school has taken a lot out of me this week, and I was kinda stuck for ideas... So yes. A short chapter this time, and it should be a longer one next chapter. So enjoy the creation of the email address. Which, btw, I'm not actually sure if it exists, and if that is your email, then I'm so very sorry.

Lastly, I'm looking for fics to quote in later chapters, so if you want to let me quote yours (I include URLS to stories that I quote).

Thanks!

* * *

Blank looks was all Kakashi got in return.

"Write our own?" gaped a stunned Naruto.

Nodding, Kakashi replied "yes, write your own. You all seem really disturbed by people writing stuff about you, so just write your own."

Blank looks from the trio were all Kakashi got in response.

Signing, he lifted Sakura out of the way (she was at home in his desk chair), and opened up a new window. This was followed by a surprised squeak by Sakura as he placed her on the floor, next to Sasuke.

"To sign up for this, you guys are going to need an email address."

"But we already have one each," protested Sakura, still frustrated by Kakashi moving her to the floor. "so what's the point of making another one?"

"I'm guessing none of you want to volunteer yours."

"oh." Was the unison response from the trio.

Finally having the page up and running, Kakashi once again faced the monitor as his students crowded around him.

"So what do you all want your email to be?"

"Naruto and the other two!" sniggered Naruto. This idea was followed by a death stare from Sasuke, a withering look from Sakura, and Kakashi just rolled his eyes.

"CherryEmoFox" said Sakura, quietly. Turing away from his students, Kakashi checked if it was available. It was.

Turning back to the trio, he said "it's available."

"I'm not emo." Stated the annoyed Sasuke.

"Then how do you explain your almost emo fringe, always brooding manner and blood lust?" pointed out Naruto.

"Don't forget the inability to construct a complete sentence" Sakura added, after poking her tongue at him.

"Whatever, guys whatever. Just because… I can't think of any good…" he paused, looking for his word. "come backs. You know it's true. See, I _can _construct a complete sentence. I think we should go with _CherryEmoFox_, because no one else has any good ideas. It'd also work for the Fanfiction website, because it sounds like one person, not three," he glanced at Kakashi "or four."

Poking Sakura in the upper arm, Naruto whispered to her "ohmigod, he said more then one sentence." The responses to that were a giggle from her, and a death stare from him.

"So, it is. It's all set up now; I'll have your account open in a second. You all should start plotting," Kakashi paused, "I mean planning, your first story."

Turning back to the laptop screen, Kakashi navigated his way back to .

"I say Sasuke should be a vampire, he's got the sharingan and the emo look all down pat" sniggered Naruto, knowing what response he'd get from Sasuke.

"Fine. Just no pairing me up with you." He stated.

"It's a deal."


	3. What's up?

**Review Replies:**

_MysteryLady-Tx: _you'll see lol P

_PsychoB:_ I love the SasuNaru as well, but something tells me that if they were real they'd be like OMGWTFEWNO

_kushi-chan: _hehe thanks! 4th wall...? confused P

_smileKurama: _Ask and ye shall recieve!

Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to post another chapter! Just as a warning, I'm thinking of ending this soon, so I can concentrate on my other stories (ie my other fanfic and an OC fic on deviantART)

Thanks heaps!

3 missytini

* * *

"So with Sasuke as a vampire, what are you two?" asked Kakashi quizzically.

The normally loud trio was for once silenced.

"Well… Couldn't…" Sakura mused. "See, if Sasuke here" here she poked him, as if to illustrate her point, "was a vampire, then what are usually associated with them? You've got your werewolves, hellhounds and various other things, as well as your vampire hunters. So it all depends on when we want to set it, and who we want to be who."

"She's right. Not only that, but you've got to find you time and place." Here, Kakashi turned back to his laptop screen and opened up a new Microsoft Word document. He typed in the words:

**Who:**

**What:**

**When:**

**Where:**

Then stood up and turned back to his students.

"I have an errand to run. Your task is to fill that in, by the time I get back." With that, Kakashi left for destinations unknown.

With the leaving of Kakashi, Sakura took over the laptop.

"Who…" She murmured to herself. Spinning on her chair, she asked Sasuke "hey Sasuke, who would you like to be coupled with?"

Quickly stopping Sakura spinning on her chair, Sasuke glared at her. "Can't this vampire be single?"

"That's not gonna happen." The pair glanced at Naruto, who hadn't spoken for a while. "In case you haven't noticed, all, or at least most, of the fan written stories have the main characters either get together, already be together, or are just _a couple_. You're going to have to choose someone, Sasuke. Or…" Naruto paused. "We could choose one for you."

"Fine, then." Sasuke replied. "But… how about we give everyone a character, first? Then I could pick and choose."

Sakura, having recovered from her dizziness, returned to the laptop screen. She spoke aloud as she typed.

"**Who: **

Sasuke: a vampire. He lives in the local castle unbeknownst to the residents of the town. Due to his brother, Itachi, his family was wiped out, and said Uchiha was never heard from again (yet.).

Naruto/ Sakura/ Hinata/ Shika/ Kiba: friends looking for holiday destination, find this so called "haunted" (by Sasuke) castle, book a week.

Kakashi: hellhound breeder.

That's it? No protests with that?"

Sakura turned around to face her friends. "I'm assuming not?" at the blank faces of Sasuke and Naruto. "Onwards we go, then."

"**What:**

As mentioned above, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shika and Kiba are looking for a place to spend a holiday for a week. None of them really care where they go, just as long it's as far away from reality as possible. When Kiba discovers this old brochure at the travel agent, they decide (with minor protests from Sakura and Hinata) to go there.

**When:**

Whenever.

**Where:**

Europe? It sounds about vampire-ish enough to me. Maybe… Germany? England? Scotland? Input here would be good thanks, guys."

Once again, Sakura turned around to face the boys, but all she saw was an empty room. Realising that they would be somewhere near, she said aloud to herself;

"Well, I guess if they've got no opinion in what I'm writing, then I guess I'll just write, what is it called? A SasuNaru fanfic?" She sniggered "Lemme just check what that is… oh, right, it's a paring of Sasuke and Naruto, should have guessed. Yeah, that'd be –"

"you _wouldn't_" A disgusted Sasuke appeared at the door.

"you _couldn't_" A revolted Naruto appeared on the opposite side of the room, holding, a large bag of crisps and a platter of dip and various pieces of vegetables, clearly for the group about to re-settle on the floor.

Sakura was startled by the sudden re-appearance of her friends. _Well that worked better then I thought it would…_ she thought to herself.

"Well then boys," Sakura said, rising from her chair. "Get writing!"


End file.
